Grenade
by smileformebaby
Summary: The Cyrus' and the Jonas' are two families in a small town who hate each other, one family good working on the right side of the law, the other bad and playing on the wrong. The hatred slips down the generations, including the youngest ones, Nick and Joe, Miley and Justin. But it has been said that there is a fine line between love and hate. NILEY.
1. Prologue

Oh myyyy, I havent posted in so long, Ill try to finish Kicking and Screaming but enjoy my new story, Grenade. Bam. Niley.

* * *

July 16th 2014.

Tuesday 10:12pm.

Tennessee.

_**NICK**_

I sit anxiously in the drivers seat, my hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as the rain pounds furiously against the windows and the hood of the car, nothing more than a few centimeters can be seen ahead of me in this dark night in Tennessee and I let out a bitter laugh at the irony before raising my hand and slamming it down against the wheel infrustration, trying to fight the sting in my eyes as I think about what I'm about to do.

The door opens and a strong gust of wind overtakes me for a moment before the passenger door is slammed shut again and I turn to the side to see a breathless looking Miley staring at me, her eyes red like she's been crying, her hair dripping wet from the rain outside, but her face is anything but weak.

"Who's car is this?" her voice is raspy and puzzled and I can tell already just from the tone of her voice that she had in fact been crying.

"It doesn't matter." I shake my head dismissing the question immediately. A stolen car is the last of our problems right now.

"What's going on Nick?" she asks with a hint of fear in her voice. "Justin, he said...he said that..." she trails off shakily and I know what she was going to say.

"It's not true, Miley. I swear." I shake my head furiously, desperately, needing her to believe me. That no matter what I've done in the past, I haven't done this.

She nods her head and places her hands on my face. "I know." she says firmly. "I know you're innocent. I believe you."

"If only your father had the same belief." I grunt sadly. "A warrant has been sent out for my arrest, MIley, I'm a wanted man."

"No." she gasps, shaking her head. "No, this isn't right, you've been set up! You're innocent!"

"No one will believe me, Miley. My finger prints were on the damn gun!"

"That doesn't mean that you shot someone with it!" Her eyes start to water. "God!" she raises her voice in frustration and turns away, her eyes filling up with angry tears. "What are we going to do, Nick?"

"WE are not going to do anything, Miley." I tell her sternly. "This is my mess, not yours."

"Now isn't the time for your stubborn strong willed annoying tendencies to come out to play." she glares at me. "So I'm going to ask you again, what are we going to do?"

I sigh and look down guiltily, this isn't fair, Miley doesn't deserve to be involved in something like this, she deserves so much better. "Miley-"

"Don't." she cuts me off with a warning tone to her voice. "We don't have time to argue. If my Dad is going to arrest you, he'll be no doubt looking for you right now as we speak and I'm sure it won't take him long to figure out that you could be here with me."

"Which is why you need to get out of this car and go home, Miley! I'm not getting you involved in this!"

"Too late for that!" she argues back, not backing down. "You're an idiot if you think I'm just going to walk away from this, walk away from you." she shuffles back around in her seat and places her hands back on my cheeks. "I love you, Nick." Her eyes water again and I can feel mine doing the same. "I love you so much, and I'm not going to lose you, ok?"

"I don't think you have a choice." I tell her quietly, a lump in my throat. "Your dad is powerful with the law in this town, Miles, do you really think that he's going to allow you to visit me? To see me? To even speak to me?" she stays silent for a moment, her hands still on either side of my face, her dark brown eyes looking deep in thought.

"Then we run." she whispers.

"Miley no-" I shake my head furiously but she cuts me off.

"Don't fight me on this! We don't have time, Nick! We need to run! We need to leave!"

"You don't need to ruin your life for me!" I snap at her in frustration. "If you come with me, Miley, that's it, your life is over"

"No it won't be. It'll just be starting because I'd be with you!" she tells me almost desperately.

"And what about your family? Your friends?"

"My family are the last people I want to be around right now." She mutters bitterly. "And besides, it won't be forever. The truth will come out eventually, Nick, it always does, you of all people should know that. You have people here who are on your side who are going to clear your name, ok? Zac, Joe, your Uncle Kevin, even your Dad! They will fight for you. Until then, we need to go because there is no way in hell that I am letting you rot in a jail cell alone. This isn't up for argument, we need to leave this town, this state tonight!"

I stay silent as I think about her words, because she's right, my family may be dysfunctional but we are loyal to each other, through thick and thin, besides, I know that Zac won't give up on my either.

"Ok." I agree after anxiously thinking it through, still not sure if this is the right way to go but it's not like I have a lot of time to decide. My heart skips a beat as I watch her eyes light up and a smile cross her lips, despite the situation. "But we need to move fast." I place my own hands on her face and gently stroke her soft skin. "Go back home and pack a bag, make sure you pack light. Take as much money as you can get, but no cards." She listens to my instructions and nods her head firmly. "And leave your phone." I tell her seriously as an afterthought.

"Ok." she leans forward and kisses me softly on the lips, her forehead leaning against mine.

"Meet me at Zac's house in 30 minutes exactly, try not to be even five minutes late baby." I state clearly. "Don't stop to talk to anyone and don't let anyone know that you're leaving, ok? Not even Demi and Selena."

"Ok." she repeats before kissing me again and moving out of my grasp to open the door.

"Miley." I call out, stopping her just as she was about to shut the door. "I love you. Be safe." she smiles and shuts the door and I wait for a few moments, watching through the side mirror as she runs down the street before I quickly look around and pull away, making my way over to Zac's house, my hands involuntarily shaking as I pray that this nightmare will end soon.

_**MILEY**_

I run all the way back to my house from where Nick was parked a couple of blocks away, doing exactly what he said about not stopping to talk to anyone as the rain soaks through me. I make it to my house luckily without any problems and I let out a sigh of relief to see that both my parents cars aren't there, meaning that they aren't home, I just hope that Justin isn't around either.

I decide against calling out for him when I step inside, not wanting to draw attention to myself if he is home, instead quietly creeping up the stairs towards my bedroom, stopping briefly by my brothers bedroom door to listen in for any kind of movement or sounds.

Nothing.

But that could just mean he has his headphones in, so I still need to be cautious. I quickly walk into my bedroom before going into the bathroom and locking the door on his side, quickly grabbing a handful of essential toiletries before dumping them on my bed. I rummage around hurriedly for my gym bag before dumping them inside and then moving to open my wardrobe and pulling out clothes, hurriedly placing them inside, making sure I only bring stuff I need.

Travel light, Nick said.

I lean down under my bed and pull out my old wooden box that I keep private stuff inside, I unlock it with the key that I keep hidden and open it up and rummage inside, stopping when I see a picture of me and Nick. It was taken just after the New Year, and it was a self photo taken on my phone that I got printed out, one of Nick's arms is stretched out holding the phone to take the photo, while the other is wrapped around me tightly, pulling me as close to him as possible as he holds a big grin on his face. I sit beside him, my lips pressed against his cheek, one of my hands cupping the side of his jaw. I smile and tuck the photo into my purse, not willing to leave it behind.

I quickly pull out the envelope that I was originally looking for and look inside to see the money that I had been saving from my allowance ever since I was a little girl. My Dad always taught me to never spend all of my pocket money at once, to put a little away each time because maybe one day I might need it.

That one day is today.

I lock the box back up and slip it back under the bed, putting the key inside the envelope with the money and placing everything inside my bag. I zip up my bag and look around my room, hoping that this won't be the last time that I will be here, that Nick will be cleared sooner rather than later and the only trouble that I will be in will be from my parents for running away and not from the law for harboring a fugitive.

I glance at the time as I swing my bag over my shoulder to see that I have just 15 minutes left to make it to Zac's house, which without my car, is only just enough time but I know that if I walk fast, or even run, that I will make it on time.

I quietly close my bedroom door behind me, just in case Justin is actually home, before I creep back down the stairs. I'm about to leave but I freeze before I touch the handle of the front door of my childhood home, the home that I have lived in all my life.

A sudden wave of panic and fear overtakes me as I realize what I'm about to do, what I'm about to give up.

My family, my friends, my education.

My future.

The second I walk out of that door my life will never be the same again and there is a pit of fear and anxiousness resting in my stomach that is screaming at me to ask if this is all worth it?

**_NICK_**

"I've only got a few hundred dollars in cash." Zac walks out into his hallway with a wad of notes in his hands. "If you want we could make a quick trip to the ATM? Or you could wait here and I'll quickly go now?"

"No, no." I shake my head as I take the money from him, extremely grateful for what he is doing for me already. "I don't have time for that, but thank you, this is more than I could have asked for." I shove the money into my bag, briefly looking out of the window to check that there is nobody suspicious hanging around and no sign of the police.

There's no sign of Miley either.

"Joe will pay you back for me, just give him this." I hand him a folded up piece of paper that I used to write my brother a brief letter, basically saying goodbye as well as instructing him who to speak too and who to avoid if he wants to help me clear my name.

"Don't worry about paying me back bro." Zac shakes his head at me and I watch as he turns his head to glance at the time on the clock on the wall. "Shouldn't Miley be here by now?"

I gulp slightly and nod my head, hoping that she hasn't ran into her father or anyone else that could stop her or delay her.

Or that she hasn't changed her mind.

"She'll be here." Zac tells me firmly, almost like he can read my mind. "But in the mean time, here." he pulls out his car keys and holds them out in front of me and I look at him confused. "Take it."

"What? No. Zac, I can't take your car." I look at him like he's crazy.

"Yes you can and you will. That car you have out there has probably already been reported stolen, therefore you're more at risk driving that around than even your own. So take the damn keys, drive it out of state and if you want you can sell it for scrap metal or something if you need the cash, or keep it, whatever you wanna do, but take it, Nick."

"Zac you've done enough." I shake my head in protest.

"Stop being an idiot and take the damn thing!"

I laugh despite myself and take the keys from him. "Thank you." I tell him sincerely.

"You'd do the same for me, I'd hope." he smirks and I laugh and slap him on the shoulder.

"You know I would." I smile but it falls when I notice the clock on the wall.

Miley should be here by now."Nick," Zac looks at me sadly. "You need to go."

"Just five more minutes." I protest weakly.

"Nick, you should have left ages ago, she's already twenty minutes late. You can't stay here any longer, the cops are looking for you and they've been here once already looking for you, who's to say they won't come back? Detective Cyrus is gunning for you, he'll search this town high and low a dozen times alone if he has too! You're a sitting duck right now!"

I run my hand shakily through my messy hair, trying not to think of the possibility of Miley not coming.

But then again, that's more likely to happen than her actually running away with me isn't it? I was shocked when she suggested we leave town, but I knew how much she loved me so I believed it, I believed she could do it. I should have took into consideration how much she loves her family too.

Of course she's not going to want to leave them and her friends behind for a messed up waste of space like me.

To ruin her life for me.

She deserves so much better. So much more.

"Ok." I take a deep breath, willing myself to stay strong.

I can do this alone.

I can do it.

Zac nods his head and I turn around and open the door, looking around to make sure that no one is around before I quickly dart towards Zac's black Range Rover that is parked on his driveway. I open the back seat and throw my duffel bag inside before turning to face my best friend who has had my back through everything.

Good and bad.

"I'll call you from a payphone in a couple of weeks, once I'm long gone from Tennessee." I tell him with a small smile.

"You sure you want to waste your dimes on lil old me?" he smirks at me and I roll my eyes before wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

A manly hug, of course.

"Be careful." Zac pulls away, a serious look on his face.

I nod my head and open the drivers door but stop before I get inside, turning back to face Zac. "Look after Miley for me please." I ask him sincerely. "Don't let her get anymore involved in this than she already is, keep her safe, Zac, I love her more than anything else in this world, please keep her safe for me."

"I'll protect her." he tells me firmly, his voice full of honesty and I instantly believe him.

"And Joe too." I add as an afterthought. "Baby bro can barely tie his own shoe laces." I smirk teasingly and Zac laughs and nods his head and I sigh before climbing inside and shutting the door behind me, quickly sticking the key into the ignition, the engine roaring to life.

I reverse out of the driveway, my eyes looking into my mirror behind me but just as I'm about to speed away, I look up back at Zac to see him waving at my frantically to stop and I can barely hear my name being shouted from his lips. I frown confused and brake, rolling down the window anxiously.

"Zac? What?" I ask with a hint of panic. "What's wrong?"

However he just smiles and points to my right and I turn my head and my heart stops.

It's Miley.

Before I even know it I'm out of the car and she's in my arms, clinging to me tightly, her head buried into the crook of my neck. Her duffel bag discarded on the floor behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she gasps breathlessly. "I'm so sorry, but I'm here, I'm here now. I love you, I'm here!" she pulls away and kisses me hard on the mouth and I immediately return it, our kisses hot and sensual and for a moment I forget about where we are, what we are about to do.

"Nick!" Zac brings us back to reality with a thud and I immediately pull away from Miley and turn to face him and my heart drops to my stomach when I see that he no longer has a smile on is face, instead there's a look of panic and fear.

And that's when I hear the sirens.


	2. Chapter 1

_Wow thanks for all your reviews, i hope you enjoy this chapter! Its set a while before the prologue, its kinda just an inside on their lifes and stuff. So yeah, enjoy_

* * *

**September 2nd 2013**

**8:20 AM**

**Franklin, Tennessee**

MILEY

"Morning sweetheart." My Dad leans down and kisses me on the cheek as I bounce into the kitchen Monday morning, my cheer leading uniform on show as I push some of my long brown hair from my face.

"Good morning Daddy." I smile back happily as I move past him towards the jug of freshly made orange juice that was left on the side counter.

"Someone is in a good mood today." My Dad eyes me with a smile as he picks up a newspaper and slides it under his arm, the other holding out a mug of what I know will be steaming hot coffee. "I thought you teenagers were supposed to hate the first day back at school."

"Well not me Daddy, I couldn't be more excited to see all my friends again and swap summer stories." I grin, looking forward to starting my junior year because it just means I am one step closer to being a senior.

"Well I wish your brother would be a little bit more enthusiastic, it took your mother almost an hour to get him out of bed this morning."

"Where are they anyway?" I ask curiously, knowing that our family kitchen is usually in a small state of chaos at this time of a morning, especially during term time.

"Mom took him in early for morning detention." Dad rolls his eyes slightly and I scrunch my eyebrows together confused.

"Morning detention? How? School hasn't even started yet!"

"You remember the glued chairs prank in the faculty office on the last day of school last May surely?" my Dad smiles a little and realization crosses over me. "Well, the principal called us yesterday to remind us that Justin would not be going unpunished just because there was vacation right after." He sighs. "That boy, I hope he has learned his lesson and stays on the right path this year."

"I doubt it." I murmur quietly, knowing how much my brother likes to break the rules lately, much to my parent's dismay.

"Well he's not a freshman anymore, Miley, so he has to start taking his classes more seriously. High School is important, it leads to college, it's not a place to mess around for four years with your friends."

"You don't need to tell me that, Daddy."

"I know sweetheart." He smiles. "Sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you, it just frustrates me sometimes because he is such a smart kid with so much potential and he just throws it all away."

"He's still young, and he's a teenage boy." I remind him. "He'll grow out of it soon enough." And she believes it, her brother is a lot of things, and smart is one of them, he's not going to waste away in life and throw away his future because he's just not that kind of guy, she just wishes that her parents would remember that sometimes.

"I hope so." He shakes his head slightly before letting out a loud sigh. "You need a ride to school?"

"Nah I'm good, Liam is going to pick me up." I watch amused as my Dad cringes slightly.

"Liam? That still happening?"

I roll my eyes. "You know it is Daddy." I tell him pointedly and I watch as he shrugs slightly.

"I just don't think he's good enough for you."

"You think that about all the boys." I chuckle and watch as he lets out a small smile.

"Maybe, but only because it's true. Although, young Cole Sprouse has always been sweet on you, Miley, he's a handsome young man, comes from a good family."

I do my best to hide my annoyance, because I know that my parents disapprove of Liam's family history, his alcoholic mother and his town junkie of a sister, but Liam's different, and they should know that by now. "Dad."

"Sorry…" he holds his spare hand up with a smile. "No more boy talk."

"Thank you."

"I have to go, got a big case that I'm working on." He walks over and kisses me on the cheek. "Have a good day at school."

"Thanks." I watch him leave and wait until I hear the front door slam shut before letting out a sigh that I didn't even realize that I was holding.

NICK

"Well well, what do we have here?" I smirk in amusement as I wander into the detention hall to see little Justin Cyrus already sat down in the second row. "Detention on the first day of school? Ouch, I'm sure Daddy will not be pleased about that."

I watch as Justin watches me with a fierce glare on his face. "Go away Nick."

"Aw, that's a bit rude, Justin." I pull out the chair next to his desk and sit down, folding my arms out. "So, what you in for? Forget your homework? Lost a library book? Said a naughty word? Come on, spill." I wait patiently as he stays silent, his eyes fixated on the blackboard at the front of the class, trying his best to ignore me. "What's wrong? Lost your ability to speak?" I chuckle and watch as his jaw clenches. "You know, that's funny because I'm pretty sure when you're around your loser friends you always have something to say."

"Maybe I don't want to waste my breath talking to scum like you."

I'm about to reply with a snarky comment of my own but the sound of a hand slamming down on the front desk stops me and I look up to the front of the class to see that Mr Smith has made his entrance.

"I don't want to hear the sound of either of your voices, got it?" he says with a warning tone and I scoff, wondering who pissed in his cornflakes this morning. "Nick, move seats now."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am." I lean back in my chair and fold my arms behind my head.

"Do not make me tell you twice." He says firmly and I roll my eyes before standing up and moving to the back of the class knowing that Mr Smith is one of the very few, if not the only teacher in this God damn place that is worth listening too sometimes.

After about five minutes of silence, the sound of the door creaking open interrupts us and I look up just in time to see my best friend Zac Efron stroll inside like he owns the place, that chesire grin on his lips and I roll my eyes with a smirk as he takes a seat beside me.

"Nice of you to join us, Zac." Mr Smith sighs but doesn't look too bothered by his late entrance, I guess he doesn't want to be here just as much as we don't.

"I was wondering when you would show up." I smirk as Zac rubs his eyes tiredly. "Thought you were going to make me suffer here alone." I speak quietly so to not piss off Mr Smith even more but he looks too preoccupied with his phone anyway.

"Why are we here again?" he asks confused.

"We spray painted the principle's car on the last day of school." I look at him in amused disbelief and watch as he rubs his eyes again and that's when I realize that he is stoned. "Oh man, you're high aren't you?"

Zac shrugs and lays back into his seat and stifling a yawn. "Chill man, I'm good."

I chuckle and shake my head, wondering why we even bothered to turn up here this morning anyway, it's not like we are known to actually attend the detentions that we've been set.

Oh well, it's the first day back, may as well make it a good start before it all goes to hell again, because I know that is what will happen. I can't take school seriously, even if it is my senior year, and neither can Zac, who only cares about getting high all the time.

"Woah...is that Justin Cyrus?" Zac finally notices the other student in the room and I laugh and watch as Mr Smith looks up with a warning glance before turning back to his phone.

"Got a problem, Efron?" Justin hisses as he turns around in his chair to face us.

"Nah pal." Zac smirks, his thick southern accent on show. "Just surprised to see you here, wonder what Daddy would think."

Detective Billy Cyrus is the bane of my families life and the head detective and senior officer in Franklin, basically on par with the Sheriff. Ever since I could remember, I've always known that my family dislike the Cyrus's, the Sprouses and the Gomez's, but mostly, they hate Billy Cyrus, partly because he is always trying to find a way to put us inside and lock away the key.

My Dad, Paul Jonas isn't a criminal mastermind, nor is he in any kind of mob or gang, but he does partake in illegal activities every now and then, whether it be tax evasion, embezzlement, and all sorts of different kinds of fraud, but no matter how hard he tries, Billy Cyrus can not build a case against my father, something which has frustrated him to no end, I am sure.

I have a strange relationship with my father, mainly for the fact that I spent half of my life without him. He and my mother had me by accident, it's not a secret, and Paul was a married man, separated, but none the less, married. While my mother was still pregnant, they decided to call it quits and to remain civil, Paul eventually going back to his wife and giving it another go, and a couple of months after I was born, his wife then became pregnant herself.

Nine months later, enter my half brother Joe.

My Mom always told me that when I was a baby, Paul tried his best to balance his relationship with both me and Joe, but with the pressure from his wife and other commitments, by the time I was a toddler, our relationship fizzled out.

I didn't hate him for it, I never hated him for that. It was just the way it was and I never really suffered for it, he still paid for my expenses, helped my Mom out financially, I just never really saw him or spoke to him and that was fine because I was just a kid, I didn't know any better.

When I was ten years old however, things changed.

My Mom was diagnosed with a brain tumor.

She died just a year later.

My life changed. Since my Mom didn't have a family of her own, I was taken in by Paul and his wife, Marie, to live with them and their son, my half brother, Joe.

At first I hated it, I was angry and hurting and missed my Mom like crazy. I ignored Paul and made Marie's and Joe's life a living hell.

This lasted for about a year.

Then I grew the hell up.

Joe and I bonded, and we became like real brothers, despite only sharing the same Dad. Paul and I formed some kind of stable relationship, we weren't close like my Mom and I were, nor like Paul and Joe are, but we have a fairly healthy relationship, despite his not so perfect personality.

Marie Jonas, however, is a different story. She hates me. Always has done, probably always will, and I know that every time she looks at me all she sees is that bastard son that her husband had with a fling, that one mistake. We argued constantly, both of us determined to hate the other more, and eventually it got to the point where we just couldn't live together anymore.

Paul bought me my own apartment this past summer, I was almost 18 anyway and I was more than capable to live on my own. I wasn't kicked out of the Jonas house, no matter what the town says, I left on my own accord, to make life easier for me, to make it easier for Joe who was often caught in the middle between me and his Mom.

I still spend a lot of time at their house, my Dad insists that we have a family dinner once a week, and I spend a lot of time there too with Joe anyway.

And my Uncle Kevin.

Uncle Kevin, where to start with my Uncle Kevin.

My Dad's much younger brother, in fact, he is only eight years older than me. Unlike Paul, who's crimes are more to do with making more money and fooling the system, Kevin is more into the street crimes, you know, the drug dealing, the drug trafficking, handling stolen goods, robbery, petty theft, that sorta stuff.

If you think that the law of Franklin hate my father, you should see how they feel about my Uncle spent some time in prison a few months ago. Billy Cyrus and Liz Gomez, with the help of Mayor Sprouse, finally built a strong enough case to send him down for drug trafficking, but evidence somehow disappeared, so the case was dropped and Kevin was sent home a free man, much to their dismay.

The Jonas's are definitely the black sheep of this small ridiculous town, but since we are still part of the founding families, and therefore the town council, our place is constantly cemented here, no matter how much other families want us out of Franklin.

"Hey." Zac interrupts me from my thoughts. "You good?"

"Yeah man." I nod my head and watch the clock, surprised to see that morning detention is almost over and grin just as Mr Smith checks his watch and stands up and leaves without so much as a word, a sign that this hell is over with. "See you in English." I jump to my feet and walk out of the classroom to see the hallways starting to fill up in preparation for the first class of the day.

Fresh faces and lost looking freshman crowding up the hallways and I roll my eyes and push past them outside, heading over towards the stoner pit, pulling my hood over my head.

"Nick!" Taylor Hemsworth spots me and quickly jumps to her feet and practically runs my way. "What you got for me?" she asks eagerly, her eyes darting around fast and anxious and I can see already that she is on something, and is definitely on a come down from the way her hands are shaking right now.

"Nothing unless you have the cash to pay for it."

Oh yeah, did I mention that I worked for my Uncle Kevin sometimes?

"I don't have it right now but I can get it to you-" before she even finishes I turn around and start walking away.

"No, Nick! Please!" she runs after me and tugs on my arm. "Please Nick, I need it."

"No money, no drugs." I say simply. "You know the rules and you still owe me from the last time."

"Well..." she looks around for a moment before placing her hand on my chest. "How about I pay you back another way? We've done it before." her finger slowly runs down my abs and I sigh and take a hold of her hand.

"That was before you turned into the town junkie." I spit out nastily and watch as her face falls. "You know the rules, Taylor." I repeat. "I'll hold onto this for a little while, but if you don't pay up by the end of the week I'll double it." I smirk and watch as her eyes widen in panic.

"Why would you do that to me?"

I shrug. "Boredom mostly, but also because I don't really like you." I grin and drop her hand before walking away again, only getting as far as the parking lot before another body is stood in front of me.

"What the hell were you doing with my sister?" a blonde guy that I find awfully familiar hisses at me furiously, his own blue eyes on fire with rage.

"Sorry, who?" I ask in annoyance.

"Taylor!" he snaps angrily.

I laugh amused. "Taylor is your sister? Oh man, that is unlucky." I go to push past him but he side steps back in front of me and I frown.

Big mistake.

"Is it you that keeps dealing her drugs? If it is, you need to stop! She has a problem! She doesn't need assholes like you around her!"

"You want to remember who you are talking too." I step closer to him menacingly and quietly take pride on the way he gulps slightly as I tower over his slightly shorter frame.

"I don't take too kindly to small town morons trying to pretend that they know what they are talking about and getting in my business."

"I'm not asking for trouble-"

"You asked for trouble the second you started speaking too me." I grab him by his collar and swing him around before slamming him against the brick wall of the school. "Don't you even approach me again, got it?" I grip him tighter for good measure when he doesn't answer immediately.

"Ok, ok!" he struggles to try and escape my grasp and I laugh before letting him go, however I don't even make it two steps before he opens that stupid mouth again.

"Just stay away from her!"

I turn back on my heel and sock him in the jaw before he even knows it, watching amused as he crumbles straight to the floor. "That was your first and last warning!" I hiss at him while rolling my eyes and walking away.

Idiot.

MILEY

"Liam! There you are, what the hell happened?" The second we got out of the car, Liam seemed distracted and before I even knew what was happening, he was running though the small crowds of students away from me. I followed the best I could, but I lost him in the masses so I made my way to my locker, wondering what the hell just happened.

So when I turned around to see my boyfriend walk towards me in the hallway, a bruise on his jaw, I'm confused to say the least.

"Taylor happened." he sighs sadly, running a hand over his styled blonde hair.

"Taylor did this to you?" I ask shocked, moving my hand up to graze his jaw with my fingers but pulling away the second he gasps at the contact.

"No." he scowls. "Nick did."

"Nick?" I ask confused but it doesn't take me long to know who he is talking about. "Nick Jonas? Why would he hit you?"

"Because he's been selling Taylor drugs." he scoffs angrily. "I should have known it was him."

"That family is toxic." I agree, hating every single Jonas in this town. They think they own the place, they think that because they like to do things and get their own way by threatening people and hurting people that they can do whatever the hell they want.

But not for long.

I know that my Dad and Sheriff Gomez are working with Mayor Sprouse to bring them down. It's only a matter of time.

"He's going to regret messing with my sister." Liam snaps angrily.

"Liam." I place my hand on his shoulder. "Don't, you don't want to get involved with those guys."

"I'm already involved, Miley! He's turned my sister into a different person, into a shell of her old self and he needs to pay for it."

"But he's dangerous, Liam, and God knows what he is capable of, you've read the papers, you've seen some of the things that his family have done in the past."

"I don't care.""Stay away from him, Liam, please." I plead with him almost desperately. "Taylor doesn't need you to be hurt and that's what will happen if you try to get back at him, Taylor needs you to be there for her, not to go after Nick."

"You should listen to your girlfriend pal."

We both snap our heads to the side to see Zac Efron looking at us with a grin on his face and I gulp slightly.

"Sorry," his grin widens. "Couldn't help but overhear. Please, don't stop on my account."

"Are you involved too?" Liam turns to face him, stepping in front of me to stand in front of Zac and I wonder what the hell has gotten into him.

Liam is always so calm and non-threatening.

But then again, when it comes to his family it doesn't take much to agitate him.

"Involved in what?" Zac smirks.

"You know what!"

Zac laughs and taps his chin for a moment before stepping closer to Liam and I gulp slightly as they stand toe to toe. "I think it would be best for everyone involved right now if you walk away and I forget this conversation ever happened. Don't bother going after Nick because you will lose, hell, you don't even stand a fighting chance. You're a nobody, Hemsworth, always have been, always will be, just like your tramp of a sister. So why don't you do everyone, especially yourself, a favor and don't try and get involved in things that don't involve you."

"I'm her brother!"

"And if Nick finds out your making threats against him, you may not be a brother to anyone." his entire demur changes and my eyes widen and my heart pounds hard against my chest at the insinuation. "Walk away."

He taps Liam on the face with his hand, hitting the bruise on his jaw before laughing and walking away.

"Liam." I walk around in front of him to face him. "Please."

"Ok." Liam sighs and holds out his hand. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'll find another way to help Taylor." I'm relieved by his words because I can see the genuine fear in his eyes at Zac' threat. "I have to go, coach wants to hold a meeting."

"Ok." I smile. "We still up for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Liam asks confused and my heart stops. "What's happening tonight?"

"Nothing I..." I trail with a shaky voice. "Never mind." I smile.

"Miley?"

"I just wanted to hang out." I shrug, trying to act like nothing is wrong.

"Sure, we can hang out." he smiles before leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. "I'll see you later!" he jogs off and I watch him go disappointed before turning to face my locker.

"Happy anniversary." I mutter coldly to myself, slamming my locker shut with a loud thud.

NICK

"Took your time didn't you." Kevin glares at me as I open the door to his car and slide inside the passenger seat.

"You text me like five minutes ago and I was in class." I huff in annoyance. "I had to convince my teacher to let me out."

"Don't know why you're bothering to stick in school anyway, it's not like you're going to need it to join the family business and you'd be much better use to me if you were available at all hours of the day."

"You know that part of the agreement of my Dad paying for the rent of my apartment was to finish school." I roll my eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh please, with the money that you're making already is more than enough to pay for that crappy little apartment yourself."

"Whatever, you didn't come here to lecture me." I huff and watch as Kevin reaches out into the back seat and picking up something wrapped in a blanket.

"I need you to drop off a package for me at Rogan's Bar in Gladesville tonight." he says with an edge to his voice that makes me a little wary for a moment.

"Sure." I shrug casually, it's not a big deal, I push drugs for my Uncle Kevin all the time.

"You need to make sure you go alone, don't take Zac or any of those clowns you hang about with. Got it?"

"Why do I need to be alone?"

"No questions, Nick." he snaps at me impatiently. "Got it? Yes or No."

"Yes." I mutter coldly.

"Good. Now go, I don't need anybody seeing me here and asking questions."

I nod my head and place the box that is wrapped up in a blanket into my backpack and jump out of the car and head back towards the main building.

I hide by the side and watch as my uncle drives away before unzipping my bag and picking up the package inside, wondering what makes this one a little different.

I frown confused as I unwrap the blanket and to reveal a wooden box, I look around before slowly opening the box and my eyes widen to see two handguns placed inside.

"Fuck." I curse under my breath before quickly shutting the box, the last thing I expected was to be delivering guns! It's not like I haven't been around them before, because I have, but this is the first time that my Uncle Kevin has given me a job alone that involves them.

Why the hell would he give me them now though when he knows fine well I have almost a full day of school ahead of me!

"What you got there?" I jump and swing around to see Olivia Culpo walking towards me with a smirk on her lips, her hips swaying from side to side. "Someone's jumpy."

"Go away, Olivia." I snap at her coldly, not in the mood to deal with my ex-girlfriend right now.

"That's not what you were saying last night." she runs her hand down my chest.

"I was bored and you're easy." I smirk at her. "Besides, I hear you have a boyfriend now. A Sprouse huh? Didn't think you had it in you to be classy."

Olivia scoffs. "Cole is not my boyfriend, we just had a summer fling."

"Does he know that I've been fucking you behind his back?" I smirk and watch as her scowl deepens. "Well?"

"You know fine well he doesn't.""Hmm." I click my tongue in my mouth. "I might have to change that."

"Don't."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll never speak to you again."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well who else would you call for a hookup when you're feeling all lonely in that stuffy little apartment of yours? Face it, Nick, you have no one. You need me."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Oh Olivia, you're feelings of self-importance amuses me. Don't ever change." I watch as she continues to scowl at me and I push past her.

"I'll probably see you later, you know, when I'm bored and lonely in that stuffy apartment of mine that you seem to love so much. Tell Cole I said hi."

I don't get much further before I run into Joe. "What did she want?" he motions to Olivia who is walking away in the other direction.

Good.

"Oh you know Olivia, always enjoys attempting to push my buttons." I smirk. "Why aren't you in class, baby bro?"

"Why aren't you?" he throws back immediately.

"Touche." I grin.

"I saw you with Uncle Kevin." he tells me seriously and I freeze. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone else was around but it's risky him coming here."

"It's not like it was my idea." I defend myself immediately.

"I know that, but you know how reckless he can be, I just don't want that recklessness to pass onto you."

"It won't."

"Good, because you heard what Dad said last night about Sheriff Gomez and Detective Cyrus-"

"Yada yada yada." I cut him off in a bored tone. "When is Detective Cyrus not trying to send our family down? The guy needs a hobby or something."

"This is serious Nick, you need to lie low."

"I don't need to do anything." I argue quietly just in case anyone is around. "Billy Cyrus doesn't scare me, he never has and he never will."

"Just be careful, that's all I'm saying." Joe places his hand on my shoulder for a moment. "He has Mayor Sprouse on his side now ever since he found out about Dad sabotaging his campaign last year, that's all three sides of the law against us."

"Against Paul, not us." I argue.

"Oh please, you don't think they want to pull Uncle Kevin down too? And you? And me? They aren't stupid, Nick, they know that we're involved."

I shrug, clutching onto my backpack a little tighter. "They don't scare me. Now excuse me, I have to get back to class."

I walk away without letting my brother get another word in because I don't even want to think about what could happen next with our family.

MILEY

I watch annoyed as Liam high fives Dylan Sprouse before leaning down to take another shot on the pool table, half of the football team crowded around.

"Hey, you ok?" my best friend Demi comes up beside me and I sigh before nodding my head.

"I'm fine."

"Isn't it your first anniversary today?" she asks confused. "I thought you were doing something special."

"So did I." I muse sadly. "But it seems my boyfriend has forgotten all about it and is more interested in playing pool with his friends than having dinner with his girlfriend."

"He's probably just forgot, you know what boys are like." she smiles reassuringly. "Do you want me to mention it to him? Discreetly, of course."

"No! No." I shake my head immediately. "Don't. I'm not in the mood now anyway, in fact, I'm feeling pretty tired, I might just head home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I smile reassuringly at her. "I have homework I need to do anyway, and my Mom wants to talk to me about the Miss Franklin pageant, she wants to make sure I have a good speech prepared."

I quickly go make my way over to Liam and feign a headache, he believes me immediately and offers to drive me home but I decline and decide to walk.

I don't even make it half way home before my phone starts to ring.

"Miley, where are you, I went to The Pit to pick you up and Demi said you'd already left." the voice of my worried mother blares through my speaker and I roll my eyes at her paranoia. The Pit is the local bar/restaurant where we all hang out.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Where are you?"

"I'm heading over to Selena's." I lie, not ready to go home and face her just yet because I know what will be waiting for me. Numerous of different pamphlets of volunteer work that I need to take part in this semester, as well as her eagerness to prepare me for the Miss Franklin pageant which is not even for another couple of months yet!

Plus, I know that Selena is out with her father who is in town this week, so she won't be around at The Pit for my Mom to see.

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know, Mom." I sigh tiredly. "I'll text you."

"You know I prefer it when you call me, Miley."

"Fine. I'll call you."

"Don't be late sweetie, I love you, bye." she hangs up and I roll my eyes in annoyance before dialing in a number and glancing at the number of the house that I stopped outside of before calling a cab.

NICK

I walk into the corner of Rogan's bar and sigh when I see Steve Briggs sat down in the dark corner booth with a small group of guys around him.

Of course that's who my Uncle Kevin wanted me to deal guy is the biggest pain in my ass, he's just a couple of years older than me but think's he's a God damn Don or something.

He's an idiot.

"Jonas." Steve smirks at me as I approach him. "Kevin never told me it would be your pretty face I would be dealing with this glorious evening." the guys around him snigger and I roll my eyes before pulling out the package from my bag and dropping it onto the table, not even bothering to be discreet because no one in this place gives a damn as long as you leave them be. "Always the chatter box." he smirks at me and I ignore him and patiently wait for him to bring out his own package and hand that back over to me.

I look inside the envelope and give it a quick count to make sure that it's the right amount that Kevin told me. "Don't worry man, it's all there." Steve scowls at me defensively.

I ignore him and finish counting, glad that it is all there because I am not in the mood to deal with any drama tonight.

I turn around and walk away without even another word, because I would rather not waste another breath on idiots like him.

I go to walk towards the exit but freeze when I see a familiar silhouette sat at the other side of the bar, a drink in her hand and a solemn look on her face and a smirk immediately crosses my own.

I sneak up behind her before placing my hands on her hips as she sits down on a bar stool and I feel her tense under my grip. "Fancy seeing you here." I whisper into her ear, smiling when she shudders.

"Go away, Nick." she snaps coldly and I chuckle and walk around to her side so I can see her face.

"Miley," I hold my hand against my chest. "I'm hurt."

"I'm not in the mood tonight." she takes a swig of the drink in her hand without glancing my way and I watch amused as she grimaces slightly.

"Then why are you here?" I challenge her immediately. "And don't say it's a coincidence."

"I needed to be alone, to go somewhere where I knew no one would bother me." she finally looks up at me, a glare on her face. "And right now you're bothering me."

I laugh a little and shake my head before turning around and ordering two beers, knowing that they never check ID's in this place. I give one to Miley and she takes it without showing a hint of gratitude and I roll my eyes before taking a swig.

"You want to know what I think?" I lean against the bar.

"No."

I smirk. "I think that you came here tonight because you knew there was a chance you would see me."

"Why? Because you're a sad raging alcoholic who spends all of his time in a run down bar alone?"

"Ouch. You are on fire tonight." I grin before taking a step closer to her and running a hand down her thigh slowly, watching as her breath hitches and she guzzles down more of her drink. "You came to see me."

"No, I didn't." I notice that her tone is a lot less firm than before.

"Yes you did." I reply simply, placing my beer on the bar before using my other hand to play with her hair. "Stop lying to yourself, Miley." I move my hand to her cheek but she grabs my wrist tightly and pushes it away, her leg moving so my hand falls from her thigh.

"Don't touch me, Nick." her voice is no longer shaky and I smirk at the fierceness in her tone.

"Why?" I ask smirking. "Why can't I touch you?"

"Because you're an ass, because I hate you and because I have a boyfriend." she lists off her reasons like they actually matter, like they actually mean something to her.

"Oh please, that's never stopped you before." I smirk devilishly.

I watch as her face pales slightly. "That was a mistake."

"What? All...wow, eighteen times?" I eye her amused.

"You counted?!" she asks disgusted and I shrug and wiggle my eyebrows at her. "You're a pig!"

"You weren't saying that the last time we met up."

"And like I said, that was a mistake. It should never have happened."

"Right, because you're sweet innocent little Miley Cyrus, the town detective's daughter, and I'm Nick Jonas, the towns bad boy."

"You think you're a bad boy." she rolls her eyes at me. "And I never said I was innocent."

"And yet that's the act you play and who you portray yourself to be." I tell her brutally. "Daddy's little princess with the perfect grades, the perfect friends, the perfect boyfriend. I wonder what everyone would think of you if they knew the real Miley Cyrus."

"Now you're threatening me?" she asks in disbelief. "Because I won't sleep with you?"

"You've already slept with me." I smirk. "But no, of course I'm not threatening you, why are you always so defensive, Cyrus?" I chuckle and take a swig of my drink before putting it back down. "Dance with me?" I hold out my hand.

She looks at me like I've just grown another head. "What?"

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Miley."

"No."

"Miley."

"Nick."

"What are you so afraid of?" I challenge her before literally pulling her off her stool, watching amused as her body crashes against mine by the impact. "Huh?"

"I'm not afraid." she tries to pull away but I hold her tighter

"Could have fooled me." I loosen my grip for a second to trail my hand down her back before slipping under her shirt, her hot skin immediately against my fingers and I smirk when she gasps and shivers as I trace my hand around her waist underneath her top. "Either dance with me, or come home with me, your choice." I whisper into her ear, smiling as one of her hands grips my t-shirt tightly.

"Fine." she huffs before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the empty dark dance floor. She wraps her arms around my neck and my hands immediately fall to her hips as we start to dance to the unrecognizable music. I close my eyes as she turns around and grinds against me, her ass pressed against my throbbing member and I open my eyes just in time to see her arms raise in the air as she sways to the music, getting lost in the song and I smile because this is the Miley that I know.

Free, alive, not a care in the world Miley Cyrus.

Not the conservative, goody two shoes cheerleader who is the towns detectives daughter that everyone else sees.

I run my hands up and down her sides slowly before wrapping them around her waist tightly and pulling her even closer against me, my head dipping down to rest in the crook of her neck and I pull back some of her soft brown hair before placing a slow sensual kiss to her neck, my tongue darting out slowly to lick her skin before I suck gently on the same spot, nibbling and kissing my way along her soft smooth skin.

I smirk when I hear a soft moan escape her lips over the music and I press another kiss, and another, and another.

Her arms wrap around my neck from behind tightly as she grinds her body against my own and I swear that I feel like I'm about to explode.

My body is on fire.

"Nick." she gasps before turning around, her baby blue eyes the darkest I've ever seen them and I gulp at the look in her eyes.

She is truly breathtaking.

"Take me back to yours. Please." she practically pleads with me and I nod my head in relief before grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her outside into the night air and into my blue camaro.

Anxious and eager to make our number up to nineteen.

* * *

_PS. Picture Liams sister as Taylor Swift!_


End file.
